Natsuki x OC
by Somber Silhouette
Summary: This is a story on the development of my OC within the Utapri world. She falls in love with Natsuki after a while, unsure on what to do with her feelings. Between Acadamy, the working world, and keeping up with her newfound friends... she has a lot on her plate.


1.

It was the beginning of Saotome Academy's entrance exams. The snow was delightfully falling down, as Yuna pulled her scarf over her nose and face. She expected to feel nervous, but for whatever reason, she felt more excited than ever. Even though she was in a long black wool coat, wore earmuffs, gloves, a scarf, and multiple layers underneath the cold still got to her. Still, it was better to be layered up than what she was allowed in the past.

Although she came from a prestigious and wealthy family, her parents and siblings alike eventually cast her as an outcast. It mostly started with Yuna questioning about unnecessary demands coming from her parents. They would plan out her life, along with her siblings. Yuna seemed to be the only one who wanted to break out of that chain. Once she declared defiance, there was a huge change from the life her parents provided her. Although she lived in the same house, she was limited on the food provided to her, limited to how many clothes she was given, and always talked down to. Anything she would like or wanted to do for her future was always shot down and it seemed like they wanted to demean Yuna in anyway they could. This happened when she was around 11, over in America.

After another year of living with her parents, she was mysteriously sent to live with her grandparents in Japan. It was a bit hard in the beginning for Yuna. Learning a new language as well as trying to keep up with it in school was a struggle. Once she saw that her grandparents were much more accommodating and open-minded to her likes, desires, and dreams… It was life-changing. She studied harder, learned the language much faster, and even smiled more. Yuna's grandparents paid for all her dance lessons and piano lessons. That was only the beginning of the things she wanted to do in her future. Eventually she took guitar lessons, singing lessons, and eventually began to learn instruments for rock/metal bands. Eventually, she even took some lessons/advice from metal singing instructors on how to scream/growl properly. The more she got into singing and even writing music, the more she felt it was her calling. When she confronted her grandparents about the idea, they supported her happily and even gave her suggestions on where to start. A few more years down the road, and she is now walking up to take an entrance exam at one of the most prestigious vocational performing arts schools in Japan.

"Miss?" One of the guards took Yuna out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." There was an accent to her Japanese. She rummaged through her bag for only a moment and presented to them the form that she will be taking both the performing and composing entrance exams. "I was lost in my thoughts for a moment." She presented a smile to both of them as they look over the paper.

"Please give us just a moment, we need to contact someone to properly take care of both of your exams." The one with her paper explained. Yuna only nodded and thanked him as she waited in the cold with them. There are plenty of students walking in that would stare at her for a bit before going on their way. Since she wasn't Japanese, it was pretty common for people to notice her long, platinum blonde hair. It didn't bother her when people would stare anymore. Rather, a lot of them would think her a foreigner and liked how her hair looked. The look on their faces when she speaks fluent Japanese is priceless.

There were a couple people talking that she could hear behind her, when one of them accidentally walked into her and she began to fall. As she fell, she turned to see who it was who walked into her. But he caught her in his arms, and as he looked to her face his cheeks turned a slight red. She noticed that he had big blonde locks of hair. He also had peculiar green eyes behind his glasses. He seemed to tower over her, as he caught her falling. _He's kinda cute…_ she thought to herself as they were looking at each other, a little stunned.

"Natsuki!" A shorter guy with blonde hair pulled back by some bobby pins stomped into the snow over to them. "You've got to watch where you're going!" He growled towards the guy who ran into her.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Natsuki exclaimed to Yuna. He helped her back onto her feet and laughed a bit. "I was so busy looking at Syo as we talked, I walked right into you." _Oh god, even his laugh is cute, _Yuna thought to herself.

Yuna straightened up easily and smiled softly back to Natsuki, "Don't worry about it, I know it was only an accident." It seemed her accent caught them both by surprise, as they began to predict where she is from.

"You aren't from Japan, are you?" Syo asked her curiously.

Yuna merely smiled mischievously, "I'm not." She had no intention of ending their guessing game amongst each other.

Before either of them could ask her where she was from, the guard walked back over to Yuna and confirmed that she needed to head to one of the buildings, as her test was going to begin in 15 minutes. Yuna thanked him again as she took her form back.

"15 minutes? Eh?! I thought the test began in an hour." Syo looked sorely confused.

"I'm actually taking both tests," Yuna explained kindly. "So my schedule will be a bit different than everyone else's."

"That explains it," Syo took a hold of his chin as he examined her.

"Wow!" Natsuki's eyes were beaming at her. "You want to perform and compose?"

"I do," Yuna's heart fluttered in her chest. It caught her off guard. Why in the world did that happen? But now was not the time for idle chat, "Natsuki," she looked towards the tall blonde, "Syo," she looked towards the short blonde. "It was very nice to make your acquaintance. I hope we get to see each other in the spring." Before she turned towards the building she needed to go to, she looked to Natsuki again. "Oh, and Natsuki."

He was talking to Syo, but perked up a bit and turned to Yuna, "Yeah?"

"Be sure to look where you're going," she winked at him and turned towards her exam building. The walk didn't take long, and little did she know, the handsome blonde's face turned as red as a cherry.

The composer exam didn't take as long as she thought. Most of it was on paper, she had to also write out a short tune with lyrics involved. All in all, Yuna felt relieved once the exam was done. She checked in with the proctor, who looked over her test to make sure everything was complete. The proctor then instructed her on which building to go to next. This time she will be attending the performing exam, with the other performing examinee's.

Each examinee gets called in one at a time. It seems to become more and more agonizing to wait for most others. For some reason, Yuna was still not nervous. But she did begin to wonder where she would be placed in the school. Especially since she is going to specialize in both performing and composing. Usually that isn't accepted into the school, but a short interview over the phone with Shining Saotome turned the tables on that. There must've been something he saw in her that she didn't. Still, she was not going to shy away from the opportunity.

"Good to see you again," someone sat down beside Yuna. She glanced over to notice it was Natsuki from before.

She smiled warmly, "And you."

"I never caught your name earlier. Let me introduce myself properly." He offered his hand with a bright smile. "My name is Natsuki Shinomiya."

Yuna took his hand, which was surprisingly warm. "Yuna Adams. You can call me Yuna though."

After their handshake, Natsuki looks over somewhere. "I think they are handing out some water, would you like some?"

Yuna perked up a bit at hearing that, "I would love some. Mind showing me the way?"

Natsuki offered his hand to her as he stood up. Yuna took his hand gently and stood beside him. They walk over to another room full of more examinees. Most were conversing with one another and sipping on water themselves. Natsuki easily made his way through the crowd and picked up two water bottles.

"Here," he handed one to Yuna once he made his way back to her.

"Thank you," she smiled and opened her water.

"Syo and I were guessing where you were from earlier," he chuckled.

"I know," Yuna chuckled as well, "I didn't end up telling either of you before I took my test, because it was kinda fun seeing you two guess."

"A little mischievous there," he raised his eyebrow playfully but still got to the point. "We still never figured it out in the end, so, where are you from?"  
"I'm originally from America, I actually moved to Japan when I was 12." She explained. Yuna took a sip of water, which felt really refreshing in her throat.

"Oh! Syo and I actually moved to Japan from France. But we moved here much younger." Natsuki began walking with Yuna out of the room to another waiting room which was much less congested.

"Where's Syo now?" Yuna asked.

"He has his own method of getting ready before an audition." Natsuki explained and drank some water.

"How're you feeling? You don't look nervous." Yuna watched his face tentatively. When Natsuki noticed how intently she was looking at him, his cheeks turned slightly red, but he kept his gaze all the same.

"I'm actually more excited than nervous." Natsuki watched Yuna this time. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it. I'm not nervous. I feel like… Like I'm finally doing what I've wanted to for a long time." Yuna thought back to how her parents held her back and even guilt tripped her for even wanting to do anything like this.

"That sounds so wonderful," Natsuki clapped his hands together. Although he didn't know the context behind her words, he seemed happy for Yuna.

As time went on they exchanged some more small facts about one another. Something about Natsuki felt calming and natural. Yuna didn't normally talk much to those who wanted to small talk with her. Going into this industry, she needed to learn to communicate better. At least Natsuki is easy to talk to.

"Yuna Adams…" There was a woman with a clipboard who comes to collect each examinee. She seemed to struggle with Yuna's last name but didn't show it on her face. "If you'll come with me, it's time for your test."

"Good luck," Natsuki whispered as Yuna stood up.

Yuna smiled to him as she walked along with the woman. They made their way down the hall towards some grandiose doors. Yuna brushed the end of her blouse. She was told to look presentable for auditions many-a-times throughout the years. One of the doors open revealing those who would be judging her today. Many different famous faces meet hers. Shining was there, of course, along with Ryuya and Ringo. There were other famous singers/performers there alongside them.

"Good morning!" Shining's booming voice took over the whole room.

"Good morning," Yuna bowed her head down slightly with her hands met in front of her.

Once she looked back up to them, Shining continued, "This is Yuna Adams." He had no problem saying her name properly. "She's the one I was talking about earlier, the one I agreed to have to take both tests." The others acknowledge his introduction and murmur amongst one another. "I understand you chose to play piano for your audition, and you wrote the song you will be performing?"

"Yes," Yuna noticed the piano already close at hand. It wasn't uncommon to find multiple pianos in places like these. Not like anyone can just lug around a piano.

"How exciting," Ringo chimed in and lay her chin upon her hands. "Did you write this song for anyone or anything?"

"Actually I wrote it for my grandmother," Yuna smiled softly. "She enjoys jazz and I wanted to create a piece for her to listen to."

"Jazz huh?" One of the others asked, all eyes were on her.

"Yes, the only thing is that the lyrics are in english, since we both are originally from the U.S." Yuna looks towards her judges, "Is that alright with everyone? If not I also have other songs prepared."

"Any language is fine with us," Shining merely chuckled and waved his hand as if it was never an issue.

Ryuya cleared his throat and gave the other two a look, "We have a limited time with each audition today." He reminded them then looked to Yuna. "You may proceed with your exam, take a deep breath, and play us your piece." He seemed to be taking charge a bit, to try to usher everyone forward to make sure they don't fall behind.

Yuna sat at the piano, playing some scales and a couple chords before proceeding with the song. She took in a breath, concentrating on her sound. The tone, tambre, and even the vowels. Keeping a constant amount of air for each word, and mindfully taking breaths at proper times. But all of this was second nature to her with how much she's practiced. Within the room, she found herself feeling warm and embracing. The feeling of love could be heard in her voice, as each word soothly came into place. Anyone who listened could feel some sort of twinge in their heart along with feeling warm inside. Keeping track of the basics and keeping one's voice and breath support in line was beyond what they were teaching here. Compelling those to feel moved by a song took a lot of talent and finesse. Yuna never really thought of herself as one of the best singers in the world, she merely wanted to reach out to her audience. As the song ended, her eyes fell upon the judges faces. Each of which gave her the answer to her question: did she move them?

"Yuna… that was absolutely beautiful." Ringo sighed. A smile was on his face, as he sat up in his chair. Everyone else chimed in, in agreement. They were talking with each other and with Yuna about how wonderfully crafted her lyrics and music went hand in hand. "But what really won us over, was how you conveyed it with your voice. That is a real gift."

"It truly was beautiful," Shining said. He however, was not smiling. This caught everyone off guard. "This song is only a part of you. I want to hear something that reveals the true you." If Yuna could see his eyes behind his sunglasses, it would probably feel more piercing than it already was.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuya talked softly to Shining. "She is already highly qualified to be S Class."

Shining stood in his chair, arms outwards. "Qualified or not, is not the issue." He slammed his hands on the table and looked towards Yuna again. "There is something special about you Yuna, something I saw within you which will bring us music that our school and industry has never done before."

This was when it clicked in Yuna's head. He wanted her to deliver a metal song. Something she was truly passionate about… Something that can really bring out her inner self. "Are you sure? This would definitely bring me past time-"

"I am sure." He sat back down with a big grin and, with the snap of his fingers, there was a curtain drawn. Behind it, there was already some people with guitar, bass, and drums. A whole band already there for her to sing with. The other judges each have a different expression. But it seemed a bit normal to them for Shining to go over the top. "Now, try again."

With that, Yuna went through her bag she left at the entrance of the door. There were scores in there for each band member to look at. Another song she wrote. Once they were ready, she listened closely to the band members. Yuna immediately noticed that they are professionals. It was flawless how they started the music. A darker and solemn tone came from them, and Yuna followed. Her voice started normal, beautiful and luring almost. Once the chorus came though, she brought out more of herself. Growls and some screams. This took the judges aback, but Shining was grinning from ear to ear. Yuna practiced it so much, she could flawlessly switch between singing and screaming without a hint of strain. This was her goal ever since she started. The song ends, leaving everyone with a sadder, more empty feeling versus the song she sang before. Yet it seemed the feelings she conveyed were more intense than her first song.

"There are no words… I've heard talented and amazing metal singers before but this feels like it's a whole other level." One of them said. "You can switch between both voices flawlessly." He sat back in his chair and each of them seemed more contemplated than before.

"I just can't believe that voice came out of your mouth," Ringo said. His eyes held a more intense feeling which can't be deciphered. "I am not someone who listens to metal at all," he admitted, "But the emotion I feel from this song compared to before… it's so different. A complete turn around and yet, this one feels more relatable."

"This is a revolution!" Shining beamed and stood once again. "Not once has Saotome Acadamy held the possibility of a metal singer. This is the first step of change!" He laughed boisterously and pointed to Yuna. "Let us discuss together where we determine you to be in the next coming year."

Yuna looked mostly shocked at how well they took in a metal song. The only reason she didn't audition with it in the beginning was because she didn't think it would be seen in a good light among an idol/composer school. The way they accepted it… it felt like she was being accepted as well. Yuna covered her mouth slightly, trying to hold back the relieved feeling. The feeling of acceptance… it was still hard to believe.

Once the judges finished they all return to their proper seating and Shining looked towards her, "Yuna Adams, we all would like to welcome you into Saotome Acadamy! On behalf of your performance in both your composer test and your performer test… You receive S class for each." Yuna's face was that of shock. S class?! That was the best of the best. "Your uniform and scheduling will be mailed to you within the week, please be sure to keep track of it before you come back to see us in the spring!" Shining posed every so often as he presented her evaluation.

"T-Thank you so much!" Yuna felt like she couldn't grasp the situation much more than giving that response. She was thanked for coming in today and was being escorted back towards the waiting rooms. _S class? _Yuna thought to herself as she walked down the hall, still in shock. Within the waiting rooms, she found no sign of Natsuki. "Huh… I wonder if he's auditioning next."

"Yo," she heard a voice coming from behind her.

Yuna turned around to find Syo standing there, looking more than a bit nervous. "Syo! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He grumbled a bit. He let out a breath and looked up towards her. "I got to talk to Natsuki before he went in to go audition. At least you finally told him your name, and where you're from. He and I couldn't guess between us." He laughed a bit and gave a shrug.

Yuna laughed a bit with him and nodded. "So he's next to audition huh? I just got back from mine." It was a shame she couldn't have talked to Natsuki before he had to go in.

"Y-You just came back from one?!" He looked a bit scared and stepped back a bit. "How was it? What should I expect?"

"It went really well," Yuna smiled encouragingly. "More than anything, they want you to be yourself."

"Myself?" He stood up straighter, trying to put on some sort of guise. "Than I'm sure to make it in, easy." He laughed nervously and decided to change the subject. "So, before Natsuki went in, he wanted to exchange numbers with you to keep in touch before the year started." Syo rummaged through his pocket, taking out his own cell phone. "If that's alright with you?"

"That's fine with me," Yuna got her cell phone from her back. Each exchanged numbers. Yuna now had Syo and Natsuki as new contacts. "Syo, if I may ask…" Yuna's phone buzzed before she could ask anything. "Sorry, I need to take this call." Yuna looked to him apologetically and answered. It was her grandmother. The short conversation soon ended and she let out a sigh. "I got to go. Tell Natsuki I'll text him later so he can get my number." Before she left, she gave Syo a small wave. "You will get in, I have a good feeling about it." Her statement seemed to have eased Syo a bit. As she made her way through the gates out in the front, a familiar car drives slowly to pick her up. Yuna got inside the car and sat in the back with her grandmother as the chauffeur drove them.

"Yuna, how did it go?" Her grandmother asked sweetly.

"You won't believe what happened." Yuna smiled mischievously.


End file.
